


Celena x Toffee - Antagonist Celena AU

by FangirlingPuggle



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Celena POV, F/M, I accidentaly created a ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Morally Grey, Most charaters are only mentioned, Stream of Consciousness, this is most likely no where near canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: So this is the result of random ship/theory/AU I came up with while sick which has now kind of evolved into an actually ship...so yeah, this is very AU but I hope you enjoy.





	Celena x Toffee - Antagonist Celena AU

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is pretty crazy AU.

Celena hates magic

She always has.

She saw how her mother used it to twist her own emotions to love her father.  
Even when he, screamed at her, hurt her and…  
And yet she’s just twist hwer wand wave it and pretend, no, make herself feel everything was fine.  
And just smile...

It was twisted and horrible and wrong.

And then when she finally stopped with that spell.  
She broke his heart.  
Literally and figuratively.  
All with a simple spell.

She’d seen it

Watched the blood and the scream and.

Well she’d always been quite.

Father wanted her to be quite  
Mother was to wrapped up in her riddles and spells.

But after that she became even more quite.

She let her hair wrap around her like a cocoon.

Shield her from everything.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

When her mother tried to give her the wand she wanted to refuse.  
But is was so hard to speak.  
Even when she did the magically high commission wouldn’t have it, she was the princess it was her duty.

When she took the wand she felt relived at the fan it was almost like it was hiding the wand and the magic.

 

* * *

 

They wanted her to learn magic and spells.  
She never wanted to.

 

Wanted to be as far away from it all as she possibly could.

  
Glossaryck understood.

 

She thinks, somehtimes he does.

 

Maybe.

  
At least he didn’t force her to learn.

Or trick her to like the others.

  
He just watches her...

  
As if weighing her up, judging her

It reminded her of her mother with her puzzles.

 

She sort of hates it.

 

 

* * *

 

She ended up making potions, for good luck and to talk with and summon spirits, as well as learning fortune telling.

  
It was more natural magic.

  
Not forced spells, not ones that MAKE people feel and think a way no instead ingenuity and making the most of recourses.

But the high commission wanted more.

They just treated it as a hobby a distraction.

Kept sending the tester and trying to make her learn and cast and create they way they wanted her to.

Not the way she wanted to.

 

So she made up spells for gaining love and friendship.

Not that there was any magic in them at all.

Placebo’s.

And a little amgic to boost confidence.  
Not the high commission ever tested it.

She would never make something that allowed a person to mess with anothers emotions, she would not be like her family.  
Like the rest of the people here.  
So happy with the statrus quo not seeing how utterly wrong all of this is.  
How magic is used.  
How…  
She dosen;t know if anyone will ever understand

 

* * *

 

Until she meets him.  
And they look at each other and understand  
He’s smart and paitent.  
He dosen;t force her to talk, and is more than happy to be herwords, to be a suarve shield when she dosen;t felel like dhe can handel people.  
He’s a calming precedence and when she talks he agrees, they both do.

  
Magic’s dangerous.

  
Someone finally understands.

She tells him of her parents, of the spell book and the magic high commission.  
He tells her about a child with so much dangerous magic, an infant wielding it recklessly.

And he mentions Glossaryck.

She knows it's him when he tells her.

When she sneaks back into the castle after that she gives him wide breath when …she thinks he knows.

She never figures out if that’s a good or bad thing…  
But she never trusts him again.

When she thinks back she dosen;t know if she ever did.

 

She thinks she was always just a riddle to him.

 

She doesn't know if he ever figured her out.

 

* * *

 

 

They talk about Solaria and her generals who still walk around, her legacy that haunts all corners of this land and Seth, his planning and threat still casting a long shadow,and the dangerous monsters still lurking and planning around Mewni all in his name.

  
Of the poorer Mewmens and Monsters oppressed and pushed down.

Forgotten or ignored or both.

It’s all so wrong.

But they have plans.

 

* * *

 

 She finds the world of magic on accident, her mind is nearly gone.

She can’t remember.

  
It’s nice though, to not remember the screaming and the blood and the pain and just how wrong magic is, to forget pain and hurt and just everything but…

  
She hears his voice calling for her desperately pleading and begging worried and scared and...

She pulls away and goes back.

When she looks back and she’s the univcorns…they’re eyes the look.

Something isn’t right.

 

* * *

 

It takes them longer to learn what it is.

 

It's worse than they thought.

 

 

They have to stop it.

  
Magic.

 

The commission.

 

  
All of it.

 

They don’t know if they can do it alone.  
If it’s something the 2 of them can do.  
Or how deep it all goes.

But they’re patient and they have time.

 

* * *

 

She learns a spell from the book, the only one she ever learns.

They sneak into the room of crystals easily.  
Her fortune telling is getting better  
She can tell how things will happen, figure out the best course of action with Toffee’s help of course  
Her husbands help.

No one knows  
They don’t need them to  
They live in secrets

And they’re happy with that.

 

She casts her spell and is the ‘queen of darkness's' mind.  
They talk...  
And it’s so clear that everything the commission hever did or said is a lie  
She breaks the spell after hugging the frozen queen in her mind.  
She dosen;t know if she’ll remember.  
She hopes she can get out.  
She’ll try to save her.

They are rather similar after all.

 

* * *

 

 

When they find out she;s pregnant it makes them worried.  
But they plan around it.  
She hides it while she can and then ignores the questions shies away from them.  
Ignores the scandal and speculations of the mysterious father.  
The kingdom already says she is full of secrets.  
What’s 1 more.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Estrella is perfect.  
They adore her more than anything.  
Her overly sharp teeth and nails can be explained by Celena’s father, as can the small tail that is hidden under her dresses.

She see’s how the commission she gives her child looks though.

Estrella is never left alone with them

She knows ehat they’re cabaple of.

And her and Toffee will destroy them before they let them touch their daughter.

 

* * *

 

Estrella’s never intrsted in magic.  
Dosen;t like it or care for it.  
Instead she dances and draws and smiles her fathers smile, while they plan.

She comes up with 1 spell herself and it’s the only spell Estrella learns.  
‘the whispering spell’  
They’ll need it later.  
Not yet.

She’s learnt to read fortunes and she knows how things will play out.  
They’re in this for the long game.

 

* * *

 

She realises the commsion are on to her long before they do.

She see’s it in the cards.  
It’s hard to leave Estrella.  
But her daughter understands.  
She holds the wand, now just a paintbrush and holds her parents tight.

 

In breaks their hearts to leave.

 

But they know they have to.

They know what the commison will do to all 3 of them if they stay.

 

* * *

 

 

They don’t mind living in secret.

Secrets are familiar and safe.  
And they can be together among them.

 

* * *

 

 

They still see Estrrella when she sneaks away but it’s so rare it feels like an eternitiy between each time.

She grows up and marries a man and is happy.

 

When she see’s it in her cards she risks getting caught to warn her daygether.

Apparently lack of magic ability in the reoayl family is enough of a worry for the commission to plan to switch the baby out with a member of the distant butterfly family.

But they know.  
Her son in law and child are long gone from Mewni when the council try it.  
To a land without magic, earth.

It sounds nice.

Estrella pretends to be a mother to the child, but just barley.

It's hard for her, so hard but she tires.

  
The high commission raise her more than anything…which makes her dangerous.  
They shove magic and spells down her throat all the time.  
It’s worrying.  
The commission are clearly trying not to have disappointments like Celena and Estrella again.  
As soon as she able she leaves the wand and goes to Earth.

Celena does feel bad for the child, but she just smiles when she see’s Estrella’s face as she is finally free from the commission’s gaze and able to live with her husband child, and later grandchild.

 

 

They both wish they could do more than see pictures of their granddaughter when Angie is born but.  
Their plans are coming together.

 

* * *

 

 

When Seth kills the child Estrella was a mother to, she doesn’t let herself mourn, just informs her husband it’s time.  
He claims responsibility for the kill easily.  
Afterall everyone just calls Seth the lizard.  
It’s easy for Toffee to assume that name as his own for a confrontation.

 

* * *

 

 Losing his finger was part of the plan.

But Celena still can’t stop apologising and crying even as her husband smiles and reassures her all will be ok.

She hates that he’s hurt.

Hates so much more that he’ll get even more hurt.

 

But it’s what they have to do.

 

She see’s all the threads of fate now, both her and Toffee know what has to be done.

When the new princess is born Celena ideally smiles down at one of her tarot cards the shooting star, it’s really all so fitting.

 

Their great-grandson is born around the same time, she see’s his part to play as well.

 

Fate really does work in mysterious ways.

 

* * *

 

 She cries after the whispering spell is used, while her husand is trapped in the crystal and …after.

It hurts.

Even though she knows he’ll be back  
Knows how this turns out  
But still  
She mises him so much.

 

* * *

 

 But it needed to happened

A vow had to be full filled.  
Crystals shatter.  
Sectres be revealed.  
The commison expoused.  
All by a girl who see’s both sides of a conflict and wants peace.

 

* * *

 

 

It had to happen like this

 

When the time comes, and Solaira general makes her move  
Celena enters the fray for the first time in years.  
No longer just observing.  
She picks up the fallen wandin the chaos of the battle  
The shooting star, her great grandson and demon prince fighting against the general they don’t notice.  
Eclipsa only see’s the shadow of a woman she half remembers from a dream.  
No one will notice until it’s to late.

She leaves the battle field back to the rements of the castle, she has all the potion ingrendents and her hair and hands move in tandem as she mixes and cahnts.

Ignoring the shouts when they come towards her.

She lets the spirit summoning potion call him back.

Ignoring gasps and screams and confusion she smiles up at her husband.

Everything’s in place and they know they what to do.

Only they know how this will turn out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =)


End file.
